Secretive Games
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: After an impulsive decision on Ciel's part, he finds himself in a game with Sebastian in which the demon must attempt to discover his master's secret love within a week. How will this play out? Well, time can only tell...
1. Prologue

Secretive Games

**Random idea. :P Again. It's in Ciel's POV, btw.**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

I don't know why I brought it up. But I did. I said it randomly as he was buttoning up my nightshirt.

"Sebastian, I have a secret that you'll never know unless I tell you"

He paused, looked at me, and smirked.

"I doubt that, my lord"

He continued to button my shirt. Right before he could finish, I asked,

"Do I love Elizabeth as a lover?"

He looked at me again. He was confused this time, but he replied nonetheless.

"I should hope so, young master. She is your fiancee, after all"

I smirked this time, watching his confusion deepen.

"If you truly think that, then you do not know my secret"

Sebastian was shocked, I could tell, but he didn't speak again until he finished buttoning my shirt.

"So, your secret is that you do not love Lady Elizabeth?"

"In a way, that is it. But only half of it" I replied, still with a smirk. I looked up at him, challenging.

"What do you think the other half is?"

"I can only assume that it is that you are in love with another, though I cannot imagine whom" he replied.

This was dangerous, I knew, but that didn't stop me from saying my next words.

"Well, how about I give you the next week to try and figure it out? You can ask for hints, but only one per day"

He looked down at me, a devious smirk on his face.

"I accept that challenge, my lord"

"Excellent. The game starts tomorrow, and you must wait a span of at least twenty-four hours between your hints"

"Yes, my lord" he replied, bowing. I crawled into bed, and he tucked me in.

"Goodnight, young master"

As soon as he left, when I was certain that it was safe, I buried my head into my pillow and screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Black Butler, aka Kuroshitsuji.**

The next morning, Sebastian woke me up by opening the curtains and allowing the light to shine in my eyes. He knew I hated that. I lifted my head from my pillow as he listed off the breakfast menu. He showed me the green outfit.

"Will this be acceptable for today, young master?" he asked.

"That's fine" I replied cautiously. He wasn't mentioning anything of last night, making me wonder if I'd been dreaming.

He undid the buttons on my nightshirt. Once it was off, he started to talk again as he began to dress me.

"You know, you never set any boundaries for the hints I could ask for. Would you like to do so now?"

I mentally sighed. So I _hadn't_ dreamt it. Oh well.

"You cannot ask about their physical appearance, nor are you allowed to ask anything pertaining to their name. Anything else is fine" I said in my normal cold tone of voice. He nodded his head.

"Very well. Then may I ask my first question?" he asked as he tied the bow on my neck. I nodded, swallowing nervously. He finished tying it, and he stood straight.

"How old are they?"

I paused. I had no idea how old Sebastian was- Which was a good thing, since if I said some obscure immortal age he'd figure out it was him within two seconds.

"I don't know their exact age, but they are older than me" I said after a moment. I could tell he wanted to ask by exactly how _much_ they were older than me, but that would count as another hint, so he refrained.

"Your schedule is free, and you have very little paperwork. If you do it while you eat then you should have lots of free time in the afternoon" he said after a moment.

"Very well. In that case, I will take breakfast in my study" I replied. He bowed in reply, and I followed him to my study.

I knew this game would not end well... But it was too late to stop it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**If I may be so bold, what questions do you guys think Sebastian should ask? I don't have many ideas to be honest, so can I get a teensy bit of help? :)**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian was right. After lunch I'd had three more papers to sign and I was finished, leaving the entire rest of the day free. Unfortunately that happened very rarely, and I had no idea what to do.

_Well, I could always berate myself for being so stupid as to start a game that will ultimately end in heartbreak._ I thought to myself. Still, I couldn't help but wonder, what would happen... If he felt the same...

I'd had free time a grand total of four times since my feelings surfaced six months ago. Every time it happened, one way or another, I ended up in a daydream... This time was no different.

_Sebastian's hand, the one with the contract seal, gently touching my chin, tilting up my face to meet his loving gaze. His eyes flick to my lips, but then back to my eyes. His other hand reaches behind my head and removes my eyepatch._

_"Ciel..." he whispers sweetly. He leans down, brushes his lips gently to mine, and I shiver._

_"Ciel, why go through all the trouble of setting up the game?" he asks in a slight teasing tone. Before I can reply, he presses his mouth more firmly against mine, and I respond slowly. He pulls back slightly, and smiles._

_"You know I am yours"_

Suddenly, I was shaken from my daydream by Sebastian's gloved hand waving in front of my face. I scream and slap his hand away, blushing heavily.

"I see you are awake now" he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes weakly, unable to do much else. He gave me his usual small smirk.

"What is it that you want, Sebastian?" I snapped.

"I was simply asking if you would like to eat dinner, bathe and retire early" he replied. I paused.

"Yes, but skip the bath tonight" I responded. I didn't feel like I could be naked around him with this game going on. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question me.

"Very well, my lord. Dinner will be ready shortly"

With that, he left, but I didn't dare even attempt to lose myself in another daydream. Too risky.

All I could do was look over the papers, trying to distract myself in any way possible...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

The next day Sebastian woke me up the same way he had the day before. I woke up and glared at him, though it probably lost its edge since I was still a bit tired.

As he dressed me in the red outfit, he asked for the second hint.

"Do you think that your love, loves you back?" he asked. I was kind of confused, since this didn't really sound like a hint.

"Is this going to be your hint for today?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes, my lord" he replied as he finished tying the bow. He stood straight and waited for my reply.

"Honestly? I don't think they do. I'd love nothing more than for this person to love me back, but... Well, they only hang around me because I have something that they want. I doubt they'd ever feel the way I do"

Sebastian looked down at me, confusion on his features.

"Something they want?" he asked carefully. I paused.

"Yes. But if you want to know what, then you must wait until tomorrow"

My voice was calm, but on the inside, I was hitting myself. Why would I let that slip?! How stupid of me! First I start this ridiculous game, and then I give him a firm clue that it's him?! I must be going insane...

"Very well, young master. Now, for your schedule today..."

As he listed off the appointments I had- Not many, just two lessons in the afternoon- I only half listened. The other half of my attention was focused on my own stupidity...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own Black Butler, aka Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian's silence through the whole day was unnerving, to say the least. The only time he spoke after giving me the schedule was to tell me what today's lunch was.

Of course I automatically thought the worst.

_He's figured it out! He knows it's him! I'm dead! As soon as he rejects me, I'll order him to take my soul. I can't live with the fact that he'll taunt me and tease me for my emotions once he knows._

"Young master? It's time for you to retire" his voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Very well" I replied coolly. I followed him down the hall to my room, waiting for him to say something... Anything.

I wait patiently, and by the time he's finished buttoning up my nightshirt I've figured out that he won't say anything. My eyepatch was placed on my bedside table. I sat on my bed and covered myself up, waiting for him to leave.

"Young master?"

"Yes?" I said, though I admit his voice startled me.

"I believe I have found out who you love" he said, not even looking at me. He was looking at the goddamn floor! But I couldn't blame him. As soon as he said that, I averted my gaze to the ceiling.

"Very well. Who is it?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Before I say who I believe it is, may I ask a question?"

"Is it another hint?" I asked, still not looking.

"No, my lord" he replied, and I could just _hear_ his smirk.

"Very well" I agreed. The more time until he says that he knows it's him, the better.

"Why do you love this person?"

My eyes snapped over to look at him. I could feel my cheeks heat up. He still wasn't looking at me.

"Why..." I repeated the word.

_Why do I love Sebastian?_

"I love them... Because..." I thought hard.

"I first fell in love with their body. Superficial, but that is not where it ends. After I fell for their physical appearance, I began to notice how much this person does for me. I began to fall for the caring nature they had for me, though I knew it was only because they wanted..." I paused. I was keeping this general, so I skipped over the part with my soul.

"And though they are older- Much, much older than me, their face is young. Beautiful" I hesitated. I... I wanted to describe my love. Tell Sebastian how he looks through my eyes. I began again, dropping the gender-neutral facade.

"His hair his black as the darkest night, his skin like porcelain, and his eyes, his ruby red eyes could hold me captive for hours" I was now the one looking at the ground, and I could feel Sebastian's eyes staring at me intensely. I continued still.

"And even though he'll never want me for anything other than my soul... I have fallen. Fallen down a deep, dark hole into the very pits of hell, and I'll never be able to get out... But I don't want to. I simply can't imagine waking up one morning and seeing him as no more than my butler, in fact that very thought terrifies me. I don't mind that he'll take my soul, that he'll be the one to kill me in the end, because as long as he is the last thing I see, I will be content"

I could feel my face burning intensely with the blush that had only seemed to intensify.

"My lord..."

**Mwahaha! The evil writer has given a cliffhanger! I shall- *gets hit with a rock* HEY! You'll see what happens in the next chapter! Geez!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

"My lord..."

Sebastian couldn't seem to say anything else. Who could blame him? I'd just basically confessed! Except I didn't say his name, though it should have been obvious.

Suddenly, before I could register the movement, I found myself pinned to the mattress with a smirking Sebastian on top of me.

"What are you-"

"It's me, is it not?" he spoke, silencing me. On any other day, in any other situation, I'd have yelled at him for interrupting. This time, all I could do was stay silent.

He seemed to take my silence as a yes, and he leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"You are lucky, my lord. Most of the time, if a human falls for a demon, we demons would take advantage of their feelings for us" he whispered, and as he finished speaking he licked the shell of my ear, making me shudder.

"However, in the rare case that the demon returns those emotions, we do anything and everything in our power to make our love happy, in the hopes..." he stopped himself, and lifted himself up. He still was sitting on me, but his face wasn't nearly as close. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at me.

"In the hopes what?" I asked softly. He sighed, looking down at me with a tender gaze.

"In the hopes that our love will agree to become a demon, to live in hell for all eternity alongside the demon they fell for, as their eternal mate"

He looked away then, seeming slightly sad.

"However most of the time, the human will refuse the demon. They don't want to live an eternal life in hell, they don't want to make the sacrifice. That is why demons created the ruse that we cannot love, so that no human would ever confess to us, only to rip away our happiness"

He looked down at me again, tears in his eyes.

"I am going to hope beyond all hope that you will say yes to this question... Ciel Phantomhive, would you spend an eternity with me in hell, and give up your mortal life, to become a demon, and my eternal mate?"

I could tell he didn't expect my response.

"Of course I will"


End file.
